DeadDodo
The DeadDodo is an uncontrollable, full-winged NPC Dodo that flies high over the city in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Description The Dead Dodo is essentially an unobtainable version of the regular Dodo. It has a slightly darker skin texture in contrast to its controllable counterpart, along with flashing white and red strobe lights. Its main propeller is static and does not spin, and it only emits sound when the player is near it. The plane is practically unsolid, so if the player somehow manages to reach its set height, they will just phase right through it, although it's still solid to weapons and, like any vehicle, it can be set on fire. In GTA: Vice City, it can be seen with a banner attached to the tail. The banner differs in the PlayStation 2 version and the Xbox and PC versions. In the PS2 version, the banner will have the generic newspaper with the SWAT team headline, while in the other two the Zombie Elvis Found! paper can be seen. Shooting the plane down will result in a wanted level (Three stars in Grand Theft Auto III and two stars in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City), but will escalate into a higher wanted level upon explosion (four stars in GTA III and three stars in GTA: Vice City). Flight DAT Files Prominent Appearances in Missions The vehicle was used in two Grand Theft Auto III missions. *A Drop In The Ocean - Where it must be followed to capture cargo that it is dropping. *S.A.M. - Where it is destroyed, so cargo can be collected. Both planes only differ in the path they fly. Gallery DeadDodo-GTAIII-NormalGameplay.PNG|The DeadDodo viewed through a sniper rifle in the mobile version of Grand Theft Auto III. DeadDodo-GTAIII-NormalGameplay2.jpg|Aiming at a DeadDodo. DeadDodo-GTAIII-ADropInTheOcean.jpg|The DeadDodo that appears in the mission A Drop in the Ocean in GTA III. DeadDodo-GTAIII-OnFire.png|Rear view of the plane while on fire. DeadDodo-GTAVC-SS1.png|Spawned in traffic using minor mods in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Notice that it has sunk into the ground slightly, and Blue Hell is clearly visible. DeadDodo-GTAVC-SS2.png|Notice that the internal name is simply "Dodo". DeadDodo-GTAVC-SS3.png|Spawned as parked. DeadDodo-GTAVC-SS9.png|The DeadDodo in traffic. DeadDodo-GTAVC-SS4.png DeadDodo-GTAVC-SS5.png|Spawned in water in GTA: Vice City, using boats' spawn scheme. Notice how they flip over when boat features are enabled. Swimming mod also used. DeadDodo-GTAVC-SS6.png|The DeadDodo spawned in the water. DeadDodo-GTAVC-SS7.png|The DeadDodo spawned on the street. DeadDodo-GTAVC-SS8.png|The DeadDodo on the road. Trivia * The DeadDodo shares the same in-game name with the normal Dodo. However, most files calls it "DeadDodo", as a reference to its condition of being unable to be controlled. **It also appears in the handling file of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, which means the vehicle is a leftover from Grand Theft Auto III. * The use of the destroy all cars cheat does not affect the plane. * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, when the plane is destroyed, the banner attached to its tail will slowly descend towards the ground, going directly downwards. * The message on the banners in GTA: Vice City is 'Zombie Elvis Found!' and uses exactly the same picture as the GTA III newspapers. * Spawning the plane with trainers or cheat devices normally causes the game to crash. This can be solved by using modifications. * On some early copies of GTA III, there's an unused path for the DeadDodo on the game files, removed due to developer sensitivity after 9/11. Enabling this path will make the plane fly on all three islands, going much closer to buildings and even flying through the Portland Big Brown, but this is possibly due to the building being added after the plane's path was changed. See Also *Dodo *Airtrain Navigation }} es:Dead Dodo fi:DeadDodo pl:DeadDodo ru:DeadDodo Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Secrets Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Special Vehicles